


50th Drabble Fic of Domotos Family

by anginbiru85



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anginbiru85/pseuds/anginbiru85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff, sweet, and cliche drabble fic of Koichi and Tsuyoshi making their own families</p>
            </blockquote>





	50th Drabble Fic of Domotos Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old fanfic. I'm writing in my mother language and my friend (Tokipe) translate this to english. Domo (to) arigatou to Tokipe ..thank you for your help and I'm sorry if I'm not patient enough m(_ _)m and please enjoy this drabble for everyone who reading this~~ X3

**  
  
  
  
**#01 - Ring**  
  
Tsuyoshi face turns red when Koichi suddenly slips a ring on his finger when they are taking a bath in the ofuro. Although he couldn't see Koichi's face who’s hugging him from the back, he manages to whisper quietly "How do you know that I want to be propose like this?"  
  
  
**#02 - Hero**  
  
_Everybody has a hero in their heart_  
  
Koichi blows his cigarette smokes when he's reading SHOCK's script on his hands and he smiled when he caught a glimpse of the ring on his finger. Of course for him, the hero that he always hold dear in his heart are someone who’s always beside him on the good times and bad times.  
  
  
**#03 - Memory**  
  
Tsuyoshi sits beside his mother surrounded by videos that they played since then. Sometimes they smiles wide and sometimes Tsuyoshi will laugh sweetly along with his mother. He don’t know how stupid and embarrassing he was when he's still a kid, but still everything that was recorded on those videos will be a treasured memory for him  
  
  
**#04 - Box**  
  
Koichi raises his eyebrow when his mother shoves him a large box to him. His mother only smiles tenderly and said "although you'll get married in Hawai, Mother still want your wedding done in the traditional way"  
  
  
**#05 - Run**  
  
Tsuyoshi pouts, looking at the person who sat on his side. He's gasping for breath while the person beside him also covered in sweat and gasping for his breath. Tsuyoshi pouts more when he sees the entry door to the airplane almost close. "That's why I said, I don't want to do that last night! Now we have to run and chase the plane that almost fly without us." Tsuyoshi whines to Koichi when they manage to sit calmly inside the plane that will take them to Hawai.  
  
  
**#06 - Hurricane**  
  
Koichi is being awakened on the plane when he felt a hand holds on him tight. When he look to his side, he sees Tsuyoshi's face covered with the sleeping mask while he tightly bites his lips. Not long after that, Koichi feels the airplane shakes while lightning strikes behind the plane’s window. Koichi smiles when Tsuyoshi’s hold on his arms tightens, Koichi hugs Tsuyoshi slowly but firmly while whispering calming words on the ears of his most beloved person.  
  
  
**#07 - One**  
  
Tsuyoshi raises his face and slowly glances at the person beside him at this moment. The kimono, that was given from Koichi’s mother, who’s also going to be his mother in law soon, feels soft on his skin. A small smile graces Tsuyoshi’s face. when he sees Koichi’s handsome face from the corner of his eyes. In a few hours he will become one with Koichi, they will be bind as long as they live; in health and sickness, in happiness and sorrow and through life and death.  
  
  
**#08 - Happiness**  
  
Koichi has never feels this happy in his entire life. He smiles widely looking at Tsuyoshi face, who brightens and turns more beautiful as he jokes and talks with his friends after their wedding ceremony. Kochi feels like his chest fills full with happiness and when their eyes meet for a few seconds, Koichi knows that Tsuyoshi feels the same happiness too.  
  
  
**#09 - Drink**  
  
They said that Koichi is a very skillful prince on his subject, but even a prince has to kneel down in front of his gods - and that’s what Koichi do in front of Tsuyoshi to stop him from drinking his wine that was served on their table.  
  
  
**#10 - Learn**  
  
Through years of experience, Koichi has learned to differentiate Tsuyoshi smiles; smiles that means “happiness” and smiles that means “other” things. And when he sees the soft smiles that Tsuyoshi has when he lifts the younger man - bride pose - Koichi straight away knows what Tsuyoshi feels right at that moment and it’s enough to burns Koichi’s face.  
  
  
**#11 - Midnight**  
  
Tsuyoshi bites his lips, when he waits for Koichi to finish his bath, on their bed. Slowly he glances at the digital clock beside the bed. Midnight. Tsuyoshi’s face turns red and his heart beats harder. Why do he feel this nervous? They used to making out before but.. this will be their first time after they have exchanged their sacred vows and it’s enough to make Tsuyoshi feels nervous like the bride on her the first night after the wedding.  
  
  
**#12 - Temptation**  
  
Koichi peeks from behind the bathroom doors and his breath almost stop on his throat when he sees the silk kimono that Tsuyoshi wear slips down exposing the curve of his neck and white shoulder. Slowly but sure, Koichi walks towards Tsuyoshi to fulfill the flirty call that Tsuyoshi exudes without realizing it.  
  
  
**#13 - View**  
  
Tsuyoshi covers both of his eyes with his arms when Koichi hands start to glides from his necks onto his shoulder. He doesn’t know why he feels embarrassed and exposed but slowly he feels both of his hands being pulled softly by Koichi. His eyes fall at Koichi’s face, Koichi’s cheeks redden but a soft smile grace his handsome face. Softly, Tsuyoshi hear Koichi whispers on his ears “don’t cover your face.. you are beautiful.”  
  
  
**#14 - Music**  
  
The sounds of moaning, whimpering and his name that comes out from Tsuyoshi’s lips, sounds like a beautiful music that was sing by thousands angels on Koichi’s ear. And Koichi wants to keep drowning on that symphony therefore he continue to strokes and toucha Tsuyoshi who in turns moan harder.  
  
  
**#15 - Silk**  
  
Koichi’s body is soft like a silk, Tsuyoshi thinks as his hands slides on Koichi’s back as he settles himself closer into Koichi’s hold.  
  
  
**#16 - Cover**  
  
Koichi’s body covered Tsuyoshi’s, protecting Tsuyoshi from the coldness of the night. Koichi smiles spread as he sees Tsuyoshi’s eyes close and a small sigh comes out from Tsuyoshi’s red lips. Slowly he softly kissed Tsuyoshi’s forehead before holding him close and get back to sleep.  
  
  
**#17 - Tears**  
  
Tsuyoshi panicky wipes the tears that fall from his mother’s eyes when he comes back from Hawai and said that he and Koichi will adopt a kid on the next week. His mother has to hit on his stupid son’s head so he understands that the tears are the tears of happiness. As in a week time, she will have the grandson that she has waited for a long time.  
  
  
**#18 - Attention**  
  
Koichi straight away know that she’s their ‘soon to be daughter’ when Tsuyoshi stares at one of the laughing baby in one of the adoption cribs without blinking. Koichi then whispers to the adoption officer to take care of the document and all that was needed to bring the petite baby with big round eyes home.  
  
  
**#19 - Wind**  
  
Fuyuki, that was the name for the petite baby. Because when they took her from the hospital, a small storm of white snow, blew and covered the world into sacred white.  
  
  
**#20 - Picture**  
  
Domoto resident becomes crowded, although Koichi and Tsuyoshi did not say anything but their friend from the agency keeps on coming one after another with the reason to celebrate Fuyuki arrival in their home. As time goes by, the party who are supposedly for Fuyuki, who’s too little to know about it, are getting wilder. So Koichi have to drags Tsuyoshi, who’s holding on to Fuyuki to the hall. Tsuyoshi hears the sound of camera clicking. Tsuyoshi turns and said with a small pout “Could you at least take a picture after I wipe this cookies crumbs from my mouth?” and without further ado Koichi move forwards to licks the crumbs that stuck on Tsuyoshi’s chubby cheeks which redden.

 

**#21 - Life**  
  
Every time Koichi and Tsuyoshi, watches Fuyuki who’s starting to learn how to turn, crawl, stand up and started to walk, they’ve always reminded how their life has been so perfect and blessed.  
  
  
**#22 - Jealousy**  
  
Tsuyoshi watches at Fuyuki, who was sitting on Koichi’s lap and busied herself talking with Koichi, from afar. He watches at how Koichi’s faces soften and how Koichi laugh happily when little Fuyuki call him ‘Papa’ and kissed Koichi’s forehead. For a while Tsuyoshi could only fall into silent before he strokes on his chest. He doesn’t know why but he feels so jealous with Fuyuki right at that moment, maybe it’s because Fuyuki will be his only rival for Koichi’s attention. But only a second after, Tsuyoshi’s face breaks into a smile. Even then he would not mind things like this, because he knows Koichi will also feels the same jealousy when Tsuyoshi play with Fuyuki   
  
  
**#23 - Hands**  
  
Tsuyoshi and Koichi hold Fuyuki’s small hand when they walk with Fuyuki on her first day in kindergarten. Both of their faces soften when they look at the wide smile on their beloved daughter face and when Fuyuki starts her first lesson, they’ve already got back to Koichi’s Ferrari. Softly Koichi squeezes Tsuyoshi’s hand to stop the tears that has started to fall on Tsuyoshi’s face. Silently he tries to calm the worry that covers Tsuyoshi’s heart.   
  
  
**#24 - Taste**  
  
Tsuyoshi moans slowly, softly he grabs on Koichi’s hair and raises his head to give a warm kiss on Koichi’s lips. For a while he can taste himself on Koichi’s mouth before Koichi retracts and whispers in his ears and make Tsuyoshi’s face redden.  
  
“It’s been a long time, I have not feel you after Fuyuki-chan came here....”  
  
  
**#25 - Devotion**  
  
When Fuyuki came to their home for the first time, Koichi and Tsuyoshi promised each other that they would always try to make Fuyuki happy and devote themselves to Fuyuki. Because of that, although they are very tired from all the work activities, they still accompany Fuyuki-chan to go to Disney Sea.   
  
  
**#26 - Forever**  
  
Nothing is forever, Koichi knew that, but sometimes he is tempted to promise the eternity to Tsuyoshi. Especially when Tsuyoshi falls asleep while holding to his arm with a sweet face like a baby  
  
  
**#27 - Blood**  
  
On times when Fuyuki-chan went home crying because she fell from the bicycle and her knee covered in blood, she could remember that both of her father would patted her head softly then Papa Koichi would cleaned her wound and put on the antiseptic, while Papa Tsuyoshi would sung her a tender song that would make her forget the pain she felt.   
  
  
**#28 - Sickness**  
  
‘There would be a chaos at home, when Papa Tsuyoshi has his reaccuring stomach ache’, Fuyuki writes on her diary. Papa Koichi would hide the medicine and the cookies away from Papa Tsuyoshi reach, while she would have the special assignment from Papa Koichi to watch Papa Tsuyoshi from drinking the medicine more than it was necessary. Although it looks weird, but Fuyuki always happy because at this moment, Fuyuki felt like they were playing hide and seek with Papa Tsuyoshi who’s busy looking for the medicine that was hide by Papa Koichi.   
  
  
**#29 - Never**  
  
“I’ve never be the top.” Tsuyoshi protested while pouting when he looks at Koichi on his side, But Koichi is the person who knows exactly the most effective way to shut Tsuyoshi on this exact situation.   
  
  
**#30 - Ghost**  
  
Fuyuki stands in front of Koichi and Tsuyoshi bedroom’s door. Her small arms tightly hug her cat plushies, birthday present from Papa Koichi. It takes a few minutes before both of her fathers’ notices her standing there on the bedroom door. Tenderly Papa Koichi asks her and with only one nod from Papa Tsuyoshi, Fuyuki jumps inside both of his fathers open arms. Cocoon in his fathers warm, Fuyuki smile in relieves. “At lease there won’t be a ghost who dare to catch me here..” Fuyuki mumbles quietly in the middle of her sleep.   
  
  
**#31 - Smirk**  
  
To see the drenched Tsuyoshi after he give a baths to Kenshiro are a torture by itself for Koichi, who is currently holding his F-1 magazine. Tsuyoshi’s clothes looked transparent and very seducing. Koichi grips his magazine tighter until it’s wrinkled while he steals a glance towards Fuyuki who’s busy with her coloring book. Ah... if only he could pull Tsuyoshi to a more secluded place, Koichi thinks. Koichi does not realize Tsuyoshi’s naughty smirk at Koichi’s reaction, that’s hid behind his hair.  
  
  
**#32 - Eye**  
  
Fuyuki has asked to Papa Koichi, what’s made Papa Koichi fall in love with Papa Tsuyoshi. Fuyuki remembers, Papa Koichi fell into silent for a few seconds before softly he patted her head. With soft voice filled with love, Papa Koichi said what’s made him attracted to Tsuyoshi was Tsuyoshi’s round beautiful eyes which always shines like a crystal ball.  
  
  
**#33 - Melody**  
  
Fuyuki grew up along with music with a beautiful melody that can always be heard from both of her father work room. Because of that, she’s very sensitive with tones and the sound of music or singing. She will know if there are wrong tone or off-key voice.   
  
  
**#34 - Sing**  
  
Maybe her fathers did not know this, but every time her fathers asked Fuyuki to go out from their workroom for an hour that means her fathers want to make love. At first Fuyuki feign ignorance until when Fuyuki was 17 years old, Fuyuki can’t hold it anymore and she said, “Instead of giving me the reason that you need to do singing practice, why don’t you just say it to me that you need time to make love and don’t want to be disturb?”  
  
Fuyuki still remembered how both of her fathers faces’, who’s in their forty, turn red from Fuyuki’s statement.   
  
  
**#35 - Roses**  
  
Tsuyoshi’s eyes blurs when Koichi gave him 17 red roses that wraps neatly on their 17th wedding anniversary. Tsuyoshi feels Koichi kiss his cheeks softly and wipes away the tears of happiness from both Tsuyoshi’s eyes.  
  
“I love you...” Koichi whispers tenderly   
  
  
**#36 - Stop**  
  
“Both of my father are kind men and have a tender heart... because both of them will stop the car that they drives when a cat cross in front of their car.” Fuyuki snaps to the fat man with a goat moustache when he frowned at Koichi and Tsuyoshi because of their sexual preferences   
  
  
**#37 - Times**  
  
Koichi and Tsuyoshi have never waste the time that Fuyuki gave them to be alone for granted. Therefore right at this moment, on top of their red couch, Koichi peels off Tsuyoshi’s clothes and kiss him like he has not touch the man he loved the most for a long time, while Tsuyoshi breaths quicken because of the touches and the stimulation that Koichi gives him.  
  
  
**#38 - Wash**  
  
Koichi washes Tsuyoshi’s body softly with warm water before he scrubs Tsuyoshi’s back. Slowly he starts to massage Tsuyoshi tense shoulder before Koichi’s lips grace Tsuyoshi’s white shoulder until Tsuyoshi moan and whimpers come out from the Tsuyoshi’s sweet lips.   
  
  
**#39 - Torn**  
  
 “You know, it is a very hard choice” Koichi commented with a small smirk, when Tsuyoshi tell him to choose between dinner or Tsuyoshi himself.  
  
  
**#40 - History**  
  
Fuyuki smiles when she watches the video that’s been shown to her by Uncle Tsubasa and Uncle Takki. She has never watched that video in this house before, but she’s happy because she learns the history of how her two fathers met each other, which really looks like a scene in romance shoujo manga that she likes to read.

 

**#41 - Power**  
  
There’s a few people that insulted them when they knew the relationship between Koichi and Tsuyoshi, but one words that came out from Fuyuki is enough to strengthen their bond... it was not wrong for them to walk this road for their love.   
  
  
# **42 - Talk**  
  
Koichi frowns while Tsuyoshi with a smiling face pinches Koichi thigh discreetly and he pulls Koichi to their bedroom for a moment. When the doors close, Tsuyoshi googles at Koichi while whisper in a loud tone, “Can’t you speak nicely? He is the guy that Fuyuki-chan loved, you know?!”  
  
  
**#43 - God**  
  
Koichi glances at Tsuyoshi who’s humming while cooking curry with an apron stuck neatly on his waist. A line has formed around Tsuyoshi’s big round eyes while his black hair tainted with a sprout of white hair that started to grow. But oh god, in Koichi’s eyes, Tsuyoshi looks so beautiful and brighter than ever before.   
  
  
**#44 - Wall**  
  
Rei, boyfriend and probably ‘soon to be husband’ of Fuyuki, looks downward. A cold sweat falls from his forehead when he’s left alone with Koichi. Slowly he steals a glance and a hard face with a deep sharp stare from Koichi greets him. If only Tsuyoshi did not come and smacked Koichi’s head, he’s probably already have been killed by this lion named Koichi. In his heart, Rei said to himself, “There’s only one wall that I have to conquered to wed Fuyuki.. and that high and mighty wall called ‘Domoto Koichi’”  
  
  
**#45 - Naked**  
  
“It was written all over your face!! And I think it’s better for Fuyuki-chan not to know that you are jealous with her boyfriend.” Tsuyoshi said when Koichi closed the front door after he walked out Fuyuki and Rei--Fuyuki’s boyfriend--to got out and have a dinner in a restaurant.  
  
  
**#46 - Drive**  
  
After the first day Fuyuki introduced her boyfriend to her fathers, Rei always come to Domoto resident every Saturday night. It is not to see Fuyuki-chan but to have a discussion about automotive with Koichi. It was right after the second visit, both of them found a similarity in ‘Automotive’ otaku and “F-1” and at that moment, suddenly the once sworn enemy turns into the best of friends. Tsuyoshi and Fuyuki, who watches their heated discussion from afar, can only laugh and whispers while winking at each other.   
  
  
**#47 - Hunger**  
  
The first 2 days after Koichi came back from 3 months of SHOCK promotion in America, Tsuyoshi does not allow Koichi to get out from their room and Fuyuki know it is wiser to not ask anything.  
  
  
**#48 - Precious**  
  
“Rei is very important for me”, Fuyuki said to Koichi and Tsuyoshi after her wedding ceremony. With a sweet and beautiful smile, Fuyuki whisper again. “But, Daddy koichi and Daddy Tsuyo also a very important persons for me and it won’t be replace by anything in this world.” After that Fuyuki kiss both of her father’s cheek before she get inside the sports car that Rei, her husband, own.   
  
  
**#49 - Moon**  
  
Koichi kiss Tsuyoshi softly, when Tsuyoshi said that Koichi was like the moonlight that shines the way for him in the darkness of the night.  
  
  
**#50 - Waves**  
  
When Koichi and Tsuyoshi celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary, both of them feels grateful that they have managed to go through the waves of life that keeps rocking hard at them.  
  
   
  
**\- Bonus -**  
  
   
  
**#51 - Hair**  
  
Although their hair has turns white and their face has wrinkled, but their love are still young and it will never be extinguished forever.   
  
**  
#52 - Supernova**  
  
Their time together feels like a supernova, short and fast. Although in reality, 85 years is not a short time, but Koichi can only whisper the words “wait for me” onto Tsuyoshi’s ear, who lies on the coffin.   
  
   
  
  
**END for Real.....**


End file.
